Beowolf
Beowolves are an enemy in RWBY: Grimm Eclipse. On death, they give 15xp and 20 points. On assist, they give out 5xp and 5 points. They have 800 hitpoints. Appearance Beowolves resemble the traditional, bipedal forms of lycanthropes, more commonly known as werewolves. They stand on their hind legs, albeit with a slouch, and are extremely muscular. They have pitch-black fur and red eyes. On their face is a bone-like mask with red Grimm markings, and they have bone spikes protruding from their arms, back, and knees and elbows. Their fingers and toes are tipped with long, sharp, white claws. They have a line of blunt spines down the middle of their back. Previous Appearances The original fan game version of Grim Eclipse had the "Red" Trailer style Beowolves, which were pitch black with red eyes, red teeth, and no bone mask nor bone spikes. Late in December 2014, a Pre-Alpha version of the game was released for a limited time to Rooster Teeth Sponsors. This version had a white Beowolf acting as a boss fight. Its fur was white, and its bone spikes, claws, and teeth were dark gray. Its mask was off-white with gray markings, and its eyes were yellow. Spawn Locations Much like the standard Creep, the Beowolf is very common, and can be found in all chapters of the campaign. It also spawns quite commonly, especially in the early waves of Horde Mode. Abilities Full Release Along with the standard Creep, the Beowolf is the other mook enemy of the game. It only has one attack, which has a significant tell and is incredibly easy to counter. It raises it's paw up to slash at you, giving you plenty of time to counter or interrupt it's attack, and demolish it. However, the attack does deal a decent amount of damage to the player's aura. The player can also dodge through the attack quite easily. Early Access Beowolves are capable of unleashing a barrage of rapid slashes with their claws, which can lower the player's Aura at a fast rate. Tactics Beowolves are easy prey: much like the Creep, they're easy to dispatch and demolish. Whether through your preferred combo, dropping an ultimate or spamming ranged, they will die pretty easily. As the weakest enemy that it is possible to trigger a Team Attack on, it is quite easy to do so, especially when you manage to hit a group at the same time. The only real threat they have is when they're in a group, as Beowolves have the ability to stunlock the player, destroying their aura and killing them quickly. As long as the player minds its positioning, where the Beowolves are around them, and how often they're attacking, the player will be able to dispatch Beowolves easily. In the case of being overwhelmed, simple area of affect or crowd control attacks will give the player enough room to breathe, regenerate aura and try again. Beowolves can be frozen, stunned, interrupted and prepped for team attack. Image Gallery Fan Game Screenshots Wolf 3.png Wolf 2.png Wolf 1.png Rubyvswolves.png Official Images by Rooster Teeth april 2015 update preview2.jpg|Preview image for the April 2015 Pre-Alpha update RWBY-GE_01.png RWBY-GE 02.png RWBY-GE 04.png RWBY-GE 05.png RWBY-GE 06.png RWBY-GE 07.png RWBY-GE 08.png Steam Greenlight Trailer Ge steam greenlight trailer ruby1.png Ge steam greenlight trailer ruby2.png Ge steam greenlight trailer ruby3.png Ge steam greenlight trailer weiss3.png Ge steam greenlight trailer blake1.png Ge steam greenlight trailer yang1.png Ge steam greenlight trailer yang2.png Ge steam greenlight trailer yang3.png Ge steam greenlight trailer weiss2.png Full Release Images 20160804223359 1.jpg|A Yang running away from a horde of Creeps and an attacking Beowolf 20160804223354 2.jpg 20160804213705_1.jpg|A Beowolf about to eat Yang's fist 20160804213709_1.jpg|It's not 'running away', it's a strategic retreat 20170216162945_1.jpg 20170216162947_1.jpg 20170216163034_1.jpg|A Beowolf feeling the effects of Weiss's team attack beo1.png List of Appearances *''RWBY: Grimm Eclipse'' Category:Enemies